It comes naturally
by Kimmy-MT-Gates
Summary: This takes place in the future after Sam, Dean, Cas and their little sister (OC) saves the world but end up in the Zombie apocolypse I really wanted to try a cross over with these stories please read and review to let me know if I should keep going with it
1. Chapter 1

Her family had saved the world over and over again. They had closed the gates of Hell and Heaven, they had exterminated the monsters that plagued the night hell they'd even beat the devil. They had the chance to live like a normal family for a while. That never really lasted long with them though something always ruined it.

"Jesus Christ Dean we're surrounded." Lila shouted at her brothers running room to room looking out the window. Zombies were squishing themselves against the house. Lila always hated the word zombie but she didn't know what else to call dead people walking. It's been a year since it all started maybe two she wasn't sure anymore all she was sure of was that the impossible had happened Lila, Dean and Sam Winchester along with their angel 'brother' Castiel or 'Cas' as they called him could not stop it.

"I have an idea the upstairs window connects to like a roof outlook near a tree we could climb out onto it and drop down and run like hell." Sam said and they all ran up the stairs.

"Lila you're first when you hit the ground run and don't look back" Dean says helping her out the window. She did what she was told she ran across the flat roof and jumped onto the tree just barely catching the limbs to steady herself. The zombies didn't even notice with the boys making noise. She quickly climbed down the tree and ran.

Dean, Sam and Cas followed her actions but by the time they were away from danger Lila was nowhere to be seen. Dean slammed his fist against the wall and cursed.

"FUCK FUCK WHERE DID SHE GO?"He yells.

"I don't know." Sam says quietly.

Lila ran into a small neighborhood with just a few houses and turned around expecting to see her brothers but they weren't anywhere to be seen. Lila had run in a different direction farther out than the guys and was now alone.

A few days later Lila was curled up on a bed fast asleep. The doors were locked and boarded up so the walkers couldn't get in. What she didn't consider was someone human to get in. A large man crept through the house making his way upstairs unheard. He opened the bedroom door and found the girl. She seemed small a skinny little girl about 5'5 she was thin with light brown hair. He spoke hoping she was alive.

"Wakey wakey sugar." His raspy voice said. Lila rolled off the other side of the bed and raised her gun to the man startled. His hands shot up defensively or more like hand since the other was a covered stump wielding a knife. He was tall and a bit bulky with graying hair.

"Who the fuck are you?" She demanded loudly.

"Names Merle Dixon who are you and why is a young thing like you all alone?" Merle asked.

"Lila Winchester and I'm not I'm looking for my brothers and I'm not young I'm fucking 25" She answered not lowering the gun.

"You can put the gun down I'm not going to hurt you. I'm looking for my brother too." He said his hands still in the air.

"Are you alone?" Lila asked her gun still trained on him. There was a very low chance that she'd lower her gun. She was female alone during an apocalypse she wasn't stupid she knew she'd be a target for more than just the dead.

"Right now? Ya but I'm part of a group, well more a town than group. I'm part of a town called Woodbury." He smirked.

"A town?! There is a town of survivors?" Lila asked shocked.

"Yes I can take you there if you'd lower the damn gun." Merle said. Lila lowered the weapon the prospect of a town excited her. 'Maybe Sam, Dean and Cas are there' she thought. She threw caution to the wind just at the thought of being near the boys again.

"Ok I'll come with you." She smiled. Merle didn't know why he wanted her to come but he did. She was a pretty girl with stunning green eyes in the same situation as him. Merle drove Lila back to Woodbury after she had gotten all of her supplies. She marked different landmarks in her memory just in case.

Lila was shocked when they came to a large wall that bordered the place. Armed men walked over to the car nodded at Merle and opened the gate. When the gate closed behind them Merle stopped the car. The town was calm and beautiful with people on lawns with children looking happy and healthy something she never thought she'd see again.

"Merle who is this?" Said a man with a thick Georgia accent He was tall but almost everyone was compared to her, he had dark hair and blue eyes with a bit of a beard growing in.

"Names Lila found her all alone." Merle told the man.

"Hello Lila I'm Philip people around here call me the governor. I kind of run this place." He said with a charming grin.

"Lila Winchester." She said greeting him.

"I found Lila alone in a house I was scavenging she was alone she doesn't have a group." Merle lied which struck Lila as peculiar.

"Why don't I get you settled in? Merle please show her around while I make housing arrangements." The Governor said and Merle nodded in agreement.

Lila was put off by the creepy little town things seemed way to calm clean and controlled. The Governor himself seemed odd but until she found Sam, Dean and Cas she was safe. After Merle showed her the town and said a few slurs the Governor met them outside what looked to be their town hall.

"Hello Lila!" The Governor said kindly "I would like to invite you too dinner with me before I take you to your new home."

"I'd love to." She said with a soft smile. He walked her up to his apartment.

Lila sat down across from 'The Governor' finishing up her meal. She listen to him talk about the town and the history of the town. He seemed alright to her but she was never really sure of anyone. After dinner he walked her to an apartment building they had in town. It wasn't very big but it was cleaner then where she usually slept.

"This is one of the few places left until we expand the town I hope it's alright you have hot water a stalked fridge and clothes anything you can need." He says with a warm smile.

"Thank you very much." Lila smiles the prospect of a warm shower made her light up.

"Mother fucker." Dean said slamming a zombie into a wall burying the beautiful engraved knife he once used against demons into its skull with a crunch. "You ok?" he asks Sam and Cas.

"Yes I'm fine." Cas reported. His hair over grown and face un kept, he was covered in blood and dirt his usual trench coat was tattered.

"We should get moving." Sam says looking out the door of the little shop they were searching through somewhere in Georgia. Of all places to end up in another apocalypse they ended up in Georgia. Sam looked about as bad as Cas with his hair pulled back and his face unshaven but Dean couldn't say much he looked about the same as them.

Dean, Sam, and Cas made their way out of the store looking around for any threats when they heard screaming. A group of people were being surrounded by the dead. The boys ran to the group's aide some people may have changed but they hadn't. Cas and Sam pulled out their angel blades and started to pull off the creatures and kill them with Dean matching their attack. When all the monsters were dead the group and the guys were covered in sweat and blood.

"Thank you." A tall guy with a thick accent which everyone in Georgia seemed to have. "I'm Rick Grimes." He held his hand out to Dean.

"I'm Dean these are my brothers Sam and Cas." Dean says shaking his hand. Rick then introduced them to an Asian guy named Glenn a brunette country girl Maggie her blonde little sister Beth their older father Hershel Ricks son Carl his pregnant mother Lori a redneck named Daryl a skinny older lady named Carol and a large African American named T-dog.

"Are you boys part of a group?" Rick asks

"No it's just us and our little sister but we lost her when we were attacked we've been out looking for her." Sam informs the man.

"I hate to ask but do you boys have a camp? We've been moving places and we're without a home at the moment." The skinny brunet pregnant woman named Lori asks.

"Yes right now we are in an abandoned house you are welcome to join us." Cas says to them kindly.


	2. Chapter 2

Lila wakes up the next morning to pounding on the door. She groans and slips out of bed.

"What?" She growls at Merle who is on the other side.

"Governor wanted me to check on ya, wanted to see what you could do to help the town later on." Merle says

"Well I can help guard, take out walkers and go on scavenging trips." Lila smiles

"I fucking doubt it you're a little girl you probably don't even know how to fight. I don't even know how you survived." Merle laughs

"Fine I'll show you I can fight!" Lila scowls

"Alright show me oh and sugar you might want to put some pants on before we go to the training room but afterwards I'd gladly take them off." Merle smirks at Lila she's wearing a black t-shirt that falls half way down her thighs. It was the first night in a long time that she'd slept in only a t-shirt it may not have been smart with this strange town and all but she craved a little luxury and comfort.

"I'll be ready in 5." Lila says shutting the door in Merles face.

5 minutes later Lila walks out of her room in a pair of shorts and a lime green tank top. Merle was leaning against the wall when she came out. He looked her up and down; he noticed a strange tattoo underneath her collar bone on her right side. It was a star inside of a sun it looked very familiar and underneath was some weird symbols.

"My brother has the same tattoo says it's to protect him from demons." Merle chuckled.

"Everyone in my family had one for the same reason." Lila smiled missing her brothers.

"It's stupid ain't no such thing as demons." Merle scoffed and Lila rolled her eyes 'ya not anymore' she thought to herself. "What's it say underneath?"

"It means protected in _Enochian __which is said to be the language of angels.__" _

_"Language of the angels huh? Ain't no damn angels girlie. And they sure as hell ain't protectin anyone." He spat. Lila chuckled and walked off if only he had met and seen the things she had he might believe in anything. Hell he should've anyway with zombies running about._

Lila stood on mats in a little room with her brown hair pulled back, she faced Merle. He had taken off his bayonet to give the little girl a chance even if he didn't think she had one. He tried to strike first wanting the fight to be short but she easily dodged his swing. She then waited for him to come at her again using his momentum to make him fall.

"Good one but you ain't winning that easily." Merle said getting back up this time he decided not to strike first but to let her go. Lila ran at him at his left side she waited for him to react before she turned sharply and kicked his shoulder causing him to stumble.

"That all you got Merle?" She taunted hoping he'd take the bait and come at her again which being the hot headed redneck he is he took the bait. This time when he tried to swing Lila grabbed his arm twisted it behind his and kicked the back of his knee hard enough to make him collapse be not enough to seriously hurt him.

"That was good." The deep southern draw of the governor said clapping and walking in between them Merles face was beat red. This was just going to be the beginning.

Beth and Hershel sat in the living room of the abandoned house reading a bible. Castiel stood in the door way listening to the words they thought were written by god. However Cas knew it was just some junk people wrote about his father like he was this big great being. Cas used to think that way to until god left and the angels went to war, when it finally stopped heaven and hell were forced to leave humanity alone. He was no longer an angel now he'd given it up for the family he had become a part of. He had even taking the name Winchester.

"Do you like bible stories Cas?" Hershel asked the man in the trench coat.

"Yes, I love many stories." Cas said he had grown out of telling people they were myths it was what gave them hope and hope was something even he needed.

"What is Cas short for? It's an odd name." Beth said softly.

"It's short for Castiel." He answered

"Like the angel?" She asks.

"Yes like the angel." He smiles.

Dean stood outside with the rugged redneck man named Daryl. They stood together on watch, Dean wasn't quite sure about trusting theses people yet. Dean wasn't the only one worried about trusting strangers Daryl didn't trust the guys either and the name Winchester sounded familiar and he would keep an eye on them until he figured out why.

"Y'all aren't from around here are you?" Daryl asks.

"No we're from Kansas but we've traveled all around and just sort of ended up here." Dean replies. "Nice crossbow by the way are the tips made of silver?"

"Ya." He answers with a shrug. Dean thinks back to when he used to hunt and how interesting it would be to kill a werewolf or shape shifter with a silver tipped arrow, but he couldn't figure out why the man would need silver tipped arrows.


End file.
